stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Infection Empire
I didn't know where else to post this, so sorry if any one thought this was a new empire coming to the game. But it's just a fan made one... Infection Empire Lore - How it started.... During the times of Stick War One, all the blood, and death, caused a disease to break loose into the world, At first it was just a natural virus, making people sick, causing some to die. And like all viruses, a cure was found for this one, leading to every infected person to be cured, and eradication of the disease, But... just because it was eradicated, didn't mean it was gone.... days after the Chaos Empire, and medusa were defeated, some where on an island far away Inamorta, an island called Prospera, the disease had survived and made it there. It was contained in the body of the last infected person. Some strange technological group inhabiting the island experimented on the disease, and improved it. After a few years, they developed a device, which had the purpose of turning the virus into a Bio-Weapon, to take out any who oppose these people. The day it went wrong... A week after the completion of the device, they wanted to test it on the infected subject. The device shot a beam at the subject, it harmed him very much, he grew angry, and angrier, until he couldn't take it. The blast, combined with the subjects hatred, and determination to destroy all who have hurt him, the virus grew to eye sight, and the man transformed into the first member of the Infection Empire, Immediatly Subject started to attack the natives, and had the power to infect the organic materials in them, giving the Infection Empire more power. The use of the power... After Subject converted the whole island with the virus, he decided it was time to go destroy the only other people that has hurt him... The Order Empire. He set sail on his beasts, along with his army, and went to Inamora... Units Collecter - Speed - Slow Health - 1 bar Gold - 75 Produce - 6s Pop - 2 Ability: Grow: Target statue, or gold mine, Becomes a collector pod, +2 Chosen Resource every second, double pop use. Mutate: Become a Spore Shooter. Infected - Speed - Moderate Gold - 100 Produce - 7s Pop - 1 Health - 1 bar Attack - 1/7 of a bar Attack Speed - Moderate Ability: Consume: Consume a corpse to increase health Bloater - Speed - Slow Gold - 200 Faith - 40 Produce - 10s Pop - 2 Health - 1 bar Attack - 1/5 of a bar Attack Speed - Slow Ability: Carrier: On death, explode in a medium raidius, poison all damaged, and spawn 3-4 Bio-Lings Bio-Ling Speed - Fast Not Produced Pop - 0.5 Health - Half a bar Attack - 1/6 of a bar Attack Speed - Fast Explodes on death, with a small radius, and poisons all damage Armorith Speed - Moderate Produce - 14s Gold - 350 Faith - 50 Pop - 4 Health - 3 Bars Attack - 1/3 a bar Attack Speed- Below Moderate Ability - Hardened Carcass: Take 20% Less Damage Spither Speed - Slow Produce - 10s Gold - 250 Pop - 2 Health - 2 Bars Attack - 1/2 a bar, Ranged Attack Speed - Below Moderate Ability: Convert: When this unit kills an enemy, 10% chance that enemy spawns an Infected Swarmlings (3 small flying infected creatures, counting as 1 unit) Speed - Fast Produce - 13s Gold - 400 Faith - 100 Health - 3 Bars Attack - 1/6 of a bar, Ranged Attack Speed - Above Moderate Shoots 3 attacks. Everytime it loses a bar, one of the Swarmlings die, and 1 of the attacks is lost. Bio-Ling Mass (Large Unit) Speed - Slow Produce - 30s Gold - 1300 Health - 9 Bars Pop - 5 Attack - 1 Bar Attack Speed - Very slow Ability: Swarm: When this unit loses a bar, 5-6 Bio-Lings spawn Converter Speed - Slow Produce - 18s Gold - 500 Faith - 150 Health - 3 Bars Pop - 4 Attack - 1/2 a bar, Ranged Attack Speed - Below Moderate Abilities: Forced Conversion: Transform an enemy unit into an Infection Empire equal, 20s Cooldown Infection Growth: Spawns a Spore Shooter, 23s Cooldown Regeneration (Aura): All Units near Converter regain 1/10 a bar every 2 seconds Subject Speed - Moderate Produce - 20s Gold - 600 Faith - 300 Health - 4 Bars Pop - 4 Attack - 1/10 of a bar Attack Speed - Above Moderate Abilities: Web of the Virus: Gains 10% Extra Attack, and Health for all other military units you control Revenge: Deals 10% Extra damage to Normal Sticks(Most of Order Empire -Not the Giant-, the basic 4 elementals, V, Enslaved Miners, and Juggerknights) Structures Spawning Ground -Consume, 20s, 300G -Carrier, 20s, 400G/50F -Hardened Carcass, 20s, 500G/100F -Intelligent Biomass, 20s, 300G/300F, Infantry Units are produced 20% faster Infested Hall -Convert, 20s, 300G/200F -Spores, 20s, 350G/250F, Gives poison damage for Swarmlings, and Spither Bio-Ling Nest -Mass(1), 20s, 400G/400F, Increases the health of Bio-Ling Mass by 20% -Mass(2), 30s, 600G/600F, Increases the health of Bio-Ling Mass by 30% -Corroding Blood, 20s, 500G/300F, Poison Damage from Bio-Ling's deal 30% more damage, and make enemies take 10% more damage Growth Spire -Grow, 5s, 150G/20F -Mutate, 20s, 200G/100F, Allows the construction of the Spore Shooter -Terraformed Territory, 20s, 300G/200F, All Ground that you control spawn Bio-Ling Egg Mines 3 feet away from each other near the control point. -Passive Growth(1/2/3), 10s, 100G/100F, 200G/200F, 300G/300F, Passive Gold income Spore Shooter Cost - 100G/20F Shoots Spores that poison enemies Produce - 10s Subject's Dome -Web of the Virus, 20s, 400G/200F -Revenge, 20s, 300G/100F Converted Guild -Forced Conversion. 20s, 300G/400F -Regeneration, 25s, 500G/200F -Infection Growth, 20s, 400G/300F Why you should choose the Infection Empire Advantages- Large, Swarming Armies Cheap, moderate units Gains units from enemy Doesn't need loads of miner class units Disadvantages- Most Reasearch is slow Most Units have low health Has a sad leader....